


Spooky, spooks, spooky bloo bloo?

by Deanpala



Series: Supertale [3]
Category: Supernatural, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanpala/pseuds/Deanpala
Summary: Where Dean is insensitive and bad with names, Napstablook is sensitive, and Sam has killer death glares.





	

Dean was so freakin done. Who wouldn't be listen to those two endlessly?

After meeting the skelbros, they'd met this ghost spooky something or other and Sam instantly was best friends with him.

It wasn't so much that anything was wrong with the ghost itself, but him and Sam together were enough to drive anyone mad.

They were just so…..EMO and touchy feely and just… ick.

The ghost and the younger Winchester CONSTANTLY tried to be all philosophical, would eat literally nothing and then lay down on the floor to feel like garbe till they saw the universe (Dean personally thought they were getting high or something, but there was no proof of that), and if he had to listen to those stupid "spook tunes" again he swore he'd-

"OOOoohhh-OOOooh"

Oh, that was it.

"Okay, I'm am so done with you two, Ive sat here listening to you two talk about all this deep crap and all your chick flick moments, but that freaking STUPID MUSIC IS THE LAST STRAW!"

And of course, at this statement, that dumb had to start sobbing.

Well crap, this is definitely NOT what Dean wanted.

"Crap, im sorry I didn't mean- its just that- the music's fine- look will you please stop crying uh Spookster?"

At this the ghost just started crying more and a deadly glare was sent his way from Sam.

"Spooks? Blue? Spooky bloo bloo?"

He just couldn't get it right. In the end he gave it up for a lost cause and just left the room for a breather.

This would be a looooooooooooooooong week.


End file.
